Nuit d'ivresse
by chocapik
Summary: Toutes les histoires d'amour ne se terminent pas comme dans les contes de fée ! THATCHxOC /!\Lemons ! O-S


Bienvenue dans ce One-Shot ThatchxOC.

Disclaimer: Le OC m'appartient. Les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi.

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues ! Je vous aurais prévenus !

* * *

"12 Juin 15XX

Cher journal, cela faisait un mois maintenant que j'avais intégré l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Les femmes n'ayant pas le droit de se battre, j'avais le choix de rejoindre soit l'infirmerie faisant partie de la 1ère division ou bien les cuisines de la 4ème. N'ayant aucune compétence médicale, j'ai dû me rabattre dans la 4ème division et ainsi ranger ma lance. J'ai eu un bon accueil. Le commandant Thatch était très sociable et m'avait de suite rassurée. Je m'étais bien intégrée dans ma division. Les femmes de la division se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main donc attiraient beaucoup la curiosité des hommes sur le navire. En à peine, une semaine j'avais eu droit à plusieurs remarques et tentatives de drague. C'était déstabilisant mais je devais rester forte. En intégrant un équipage pirate, je m'y étais préparée. "

Je refermais mon journal et posais mon crayon.

La cloche des cuisines tintait signalant le regroupement de la 4ème division dans le réfectoire. Il était l'heure de préparer la beusaille !

Je m'étirais longuement les bras et pris mon tablier avant de sortir. Je suivais les autres dans les couloirs en le mettant.

Dans le réfectoire, le commandant nous donna le menu avec les consignes. Je faisais partie du groupe chargé du dressage du premier service. Pour une fois que je n'étais pas à la plonge, ça changeait.

Une fois le premier service terminé, je pus manger avec les autres dans le réfectoire. J'avais bien mérité mon repas. Je vis du coin de l'oeil le commandant discuter avec les commandants de la première et de la deuxième division. Le regard de Ace croisa le mien. Il dit quelque chose et Marco et Thatch se retournèrent pour me regarder. Putain...

Je terminais mon assiette et me levais pour la mettre à la plonge. Je me permis une balade sur le pont. L'air frais de la nuit me fit frissonner. Accoudée au bastingage, j'admirais les étoiles. Le vent faisait virevolter mes cheveux roux attachés à la va-vite en un chignon désordonné. Quelqu'un approcha et posa une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud sur le bord du bastingage.

\- Tu as bien géré le premier service, Amanda. me félicita le commandant Thatch en s'asseyant sur le rebord, sa tasse dans la main.

\- Merci Commandant ! fis-je avec un sourire.

\- Bois le chocolat avant qu'il ne refroidisse ! dit-il en buvant ensuite dans la sienne.

Je pris ma tasse et le remerciais poliment.

\- Ca fait un mois que tu es parmie nous. Ca va ? Tu n'as pas de soucis avec les autres ou en cuisine ?

\- Non Commandant. Tout va très bien. Merci de vous inquiéter.

Il me fit un grand sourire me faisant rougir.

\- Demain, nous accosterons sur l'île aux Ours. Nous ferons le ravitaillement là-bas. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Je le regardais incrédule.

\- Euh non je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Nous mettrons plusieurs semaines avant la prochaine île. Je m'assure que toute ma division ne manque de rien. Réfléchis bien avant qu'on accoste !

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de la tête puis bu mon chocolat. Il était vraiment bon.

\- C'est bon ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Ravi que tu aimes.

Je lui jetais un regard, surpris. Il souriait chaleureusement.

\- C'est de vous ? demandai-je.

\- Oui. J'ai peut-être des personnes pour cuisiner à ma place pour tout le monde mais je n'ai pas rangé mon tablier.

\- C'est vraiment bon ! déclarai-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci, Amanda !

Je rougissais à son sourire

Je finissais mon chocolat chaud et soupirais de bien-être. Ca faisait du bien par ce froid.

\- Thatch ! Tu viens ? Ace fait un concours de boisson avec Haruta, oï ! s'écria le commandant Marco depuis l'entrée du réfectoire.

\- J'arrive ! s'écria le commandant avec un signe de la main.

Il sauta du bastingage avec sa tasse.

\- Tu veux assister à la défaite de Poing Ardent ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

J'acquiesçai en rigolant. Il me tendit sa main. Surprise, je la pris hésitante et nous retournâmes dans le réfectoire. Il était étrange, ce soir.

Nous descendîmes les marches et c'est à ce moment là qu'il lâcha ma main. Tout le monde était regroupé autour d'une table et encourageait les deux concurrents. Bien entendu, Haruta l'emportait haut la main. Ace s'était endormi.

\- Pourquoi faut-il qu'il accepte un concours s'il sait qu'il va s'endormir ? fit le commandant Thatch pour lui-même.

\- Par amour propre peut-être ?! répondis-je.

\- Et toi, Amanda ? Un concours de boisson , ça ne te tente pas, oï ? proposa Marco, fraîchement arrivé près de nous.

Moi ? A un concours de boisson ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais fait.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer, oï ! affirma le premier commandant avec un sourire.

\- Mais contre qui ? demandai-je, confuse.

Marco regarda Thatch avec un sourire.

\- Contre le commandant de ta division, oï ! déclara-t-il en riant.

Je regardais Thatch incrédule. Il me souriait.

\- Pourquoi pas, tiens ! sourit mon commandant de division.

J'espérais être à la hauteur.

\- Les gars ! On a un nouveau concours de boisson ! Amanda contre Thatch ! s'écria Marco en levant sa bière.

Nous nous installâmes à une table, l'un en face de l'autre. On nous apportait des pintes de bière. Thatch bu sa première d'une traite et je fis de même. Ca passait bien. Une deuxième. Une troisième. Ca commençait à tanguer un peu. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux. Le commandant me souriait et entamait sa quatrième. Je fis de même. La flemme s'installait mais ça allait. La cinquième. Le trop plein arrivait. Sous les cris d'encouragements, j'entamais la sixième pinte. Je la buvais lentement tout comme Thatch. Nous nous fixâmes pendant notre beuverie. C'était celui qui s'effondrerait le premier. Je ne lâchais pas. Je posais ma pinte vide et expirais bruyamment. Thatch finissait sa bière. Je pris une septième choppe difficilement. Ca tournait beaucoup. Ne pas penser et boire ! Je la commençais. C'était difficile. Thatch prit sa septième pinte en la faisant glisser sur la table. Je voyais qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Il grimaçait en la buvant. Je la finis avec difficultés. Claquant ma choppe vide sur la table, je pris ensuite une autre et la portais à ma bouche sous la surprise de la foule. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient. Thatch était surpris et jura en prenant une huitième pinte. Je buvais la mienne avec amertume. J'espérais qu'il craquerait car à la prochaine, c'était sûr, je dégueulerais. Merde, il la buvait et la terminait. Je fis de même. C'était horrible mais je tenais bon ! Je n'abandonnais pas et attrapais une neuvième pinte. Ma vue se floutait mais je portais la choppe à mes lèvres, tremblotante. Thatch haletait fortement mais entama une autre bière. Je retins un haut-le-cœur au milieu de ma pinte mais la finissais. Thatch jeta sa choppe vide sur la table. Je jetais la mienne également. Nous nous fixâmes se demandant si l'autre allait oser prendre une autre bière. Ma main bougea toute seule vers une autre pinte. Thatch allait faire de même mais il se pencha sur le côté et vomissait tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité. Il y eu des acclamations et certains me tapotèrent le dos. Grosse erreur ! Je vomissais sur le côté. Merde ! Mais j'avais gagné, non ? La foule riait. On me sortit sur le pont et me penchait au bastingage. L'air frais me fit un grand bien et je vomissais encore mes bières. Le commandant avait eu droit au même traitement. Il était à côté de moi en train de se vider. Il dit quelque chose mais je ne compris pas. Le commandant Marco vint se mettre près de nous et rit.

\- Un concours de vomi, maintenant, oï ? nous nargua-t-il.

Je grognais avant de revomir par-dessus bord. Le commandant Thatch marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible ce qui fit rire Marco. Nous régurgitâmes encore un moment avant d'enfin nous arrêter. Ca faisait du bien ! Mais ça tournait beaucoup et je me sentais enkylosée. Le commandant Thatch s'effondra assis sur le pont en soupirant. Quelle bonne idée ! Je fis de même. Nous nous regardâmes puis éclatâmes de rire. Marco nous laissa seuls soudainement.

\- Bravo... bafouilla mon commandant de division.

\- Merci, Commandant... articulai-je difficilement.

Je levais la tête, fermais les yeux puis respirais profondément voulant arrêter le tourniquet dans ma tête. Je fus surprise de sentir des lèvres effleurer mon cou. Je me dégageai quand le commandant commença à me lécher la peau.

\- Commandant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?... dis-je confuse.

Il ne dit rien et avait le regard vide. Il était ivre. Je préférais partir et retourner tant bien que mal dans ma cabine. Sur le chemin, je dû m'appuyer sur les murs pour ne pas tomber. Je croisais certains membres de ma division qui me saluèrent avec bon cœur et bon rire. Ma tête devait être bien drôle.

Enfin dans ma cabine. Je m'effondrais sur mon lit et m'endormis comme une merde.

* * *

Nous étions sur l'île aux Ours en train de faire le ravitaillement. Mon groupe était chargé des tonneaux d'eau et d'alcool. Je roulais le mien jusqu'au navire suivi par les autres. Le commandant Thatch vérifiait chaque arrivage sur le pont. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux à cause de la nuit dernière. Par contre, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en souvenir vu la bonne humeur qu'il avait en contrôlant mon tonneau. Je le descendis dans les cales et le rangeais avec les autres. Je revins sur le pont pour un retour sur la terre mais au moment où j'allais passer sur la planche, le commandant m'interpella.

\- Amanda ! Dis aux autres que nous avons assez de tonneaux et que vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain. s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- D'accord, Commandant ! m'écriai-je également.

Je quittais le navire et marchais rapidement jusqu'au marchand de boisson et avertis les autres des consignes. C'était avec des acclamations de joie que je suivis les autres dans la rue marchande. Certains allait dans des boutiques d'armes ou d'armures, d'autres dans des bars ou restaurants ou quelques-uns dans des bordels. Je préférais flâner dans les rues. Je n'avais pas besoin de nouvelles choses ni encore moins de boire un verre après la soirée d'hier. Je vis les commandants de la première et deuxième division entrer chez un fleuriste. Étrange...

Un tatoueur était à proximité et j'entrais dans sa boutique. J'avais réfléchi à ce que m'avait dit le commandant Thatch avant notre beuverie. Je n'avais toujours pas fait mon tatouage d'intégration. On m'accueillit poliment et je fis part au tatoueur de mon idée.

Une heure après, je rentrais sur le navire arborant fièrement l'emblème rouge carmin de l'empereur sur mon omoplate droite. Avec mon débardeur et mes cheveux attachés en une queue haute, il se voyait parfaitement bien. On me félicitait sur le pont.

Je flemmardais dans ma cabine quand on toqua à ma porte. J'ouvris et fus surprise de me retrouver nez à nez avec un bouquet de Lys roses et de roses blanches. Mes fleurs préférées ! Derrière ce beau bouquet, il y avait le commandant Thatch qui esquissait un petit sourire timide.

\- Commandant ? fis-je, confuse.

\- Amanda, c'est pour toi ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour hier soir. dit-il, gêné.

Je pris le bouquet de ses mains et le reniflais. Il sentait terriblement bon. Je lui souris et le fit entrer dans ma cabine. Je mis les fleurs dans un bocal et le rempli d'eau du petit lavabo. Je plaçais le magnifique bouquet sur ma table de chevet.

\- Merci pour les fleurs. Elles sont magnifiques, Commandant ! souris-je.

\- Ravi qu'elle te plaise. Je tiens à vraiment m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier. Je n'aurais pas dû...

Il était embarrassé. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

\- Vous étiez ivre, Commandant ! Je vous ai pardonné hier soir.

Il sembla soulagé. Le bouquet m'avait beaucoup touchée. Thatch était une bonne personne gentille et courtoise.

\- Me voilà soulagé. Je te laisse, je dois terminer la logistique des cales. Bonne journée, Amanda !

Il ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonne journée, Commandant !

\- Au fait, très joli le tatouage ! dit-il en sortant.

Je lui fis un doux sourire pour le remercier.

* * *

"20 Août 15XX

Cher journal, aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire. Le commandant Thatch avait insisté pour le fêter avec la division ce soir dans un bar sur l'île estivale où nous avons accosté avec le Moby Dick. Ce midi, tout le monde avait eu droit à du gâteau à la crème et aux amandes. Mon préféré. Père en avait été très friand. Ce matin et cette après-midi, certains m'avait chantée mon anniversaire. "

Je rangeais mon journal à l'abri des regards avec un sourire et sortis de ma cabine. La nuit commençait à tomber. Je n'étais pas de corvée aujourd'hui, tradition de la 4ème. Celle ou celui qui fêtait son anniversaire avait quartier libre pendant 24h.

Je n'avais pas froid car l'air était lourd. Je m'étais vêtue d'une robe à dos nu d'Eté légère à motifs fleuris. Mes cheveux roux étaient noués en un chignon désordonné. Je descendis dans le réfectoire prendre mon repas. Il y avait peu de monde, car beaucoup avait préféré manger sur terre. Ce soir, c'était poisson et frite. Je mangeais tranquillement quand un groupe se remit à chanter mon jour de naissance. Je riais de bon cœur avec les autres.

\- Je peux m'assoir, oï ? me demanda le premier commandant.

Le sourire encore aux lèvres, j'acquiesçai de la tête. Il posa sa pinte de bière sur la table et prit place à côté de moi.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, oï !

\- Merci Commandant Marco !

Il but dans sa choppe et la garda à la main. Je terminais mon poisson.

\- Tout se passe bien dans ta division, oï ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, très bien. J'ai bien prit le pli. répondis-je en mangeant mes frites.

\- Et avec Thatch, oï ? questionna-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le ton qu'il avait prit me parut soupçonneux.

\- Euh tout va bien aussi. Nous nous entendons bien, je trouve...

Il avait l'air surpris de ma réponse.

\- C'est tout, oï ?

Là c'était lui qui me surprenait.

\- Euh...A bien y réfléchir, ces derniers temps, le commandant Thatch est plus sociable avec moi que d'ordinaire, du genre plus familier.

\- Et c'est comme avec les autres, oï ? s'intéressa Marco.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il complimente les cheveux des autres ou qu'il les fixe d'une manière embarrassante ! rétorquai-je en mangeant une frite.

Le commandant eut un petit rire.

\- Tu marques un point. Mais ça te dérange, oï ?

\- Non enfin oui... Je sais pas en fait... C'est bizarre !

C'était embarrassant de parler de ça avec un commandant. Je voulais pas lui dire que beaucoup m'avait fait des avances que j'avais refusées par déférence professionnelle. Mais Thatch était différent des autres. Toutefois je ne pouvais pas me permettre un batifolage quelconque sur une courte durée, ce n'était pas fait pour moi. Je ne voulais pas m'engager pour souffrir. Alors je me créais une carapace repoussant toute amourette.

Marco me souriait en coin. Il se leva avec sa pinte et posa une main chaleureuse sur mon épaule.

\- Thatch est un bon gars, oï ! dit-il avant de partir.

Lui aussi, il était bizarre... Je terminais mon assiette et la déposais à la plonge. En sortant de la cuisine, je pris au passage un sorbet ananas sur bâtonnet. Dans le réfectoire, Marco discutait avec Thatch et Ace. Je croisais le regard de mon commandant. Il me sourit. Je m'apprêtais à monter les escaliers pour aller sur le pont quand Thatch m'interpella.

Je me tournais vers lui, mon sorbet dans la bouche. Il me souriait et arrivait vers moi.

\- On va fêter ton anniversaire au bar de L'espérance à la rue marchande. On a rendez-vous dans 10 minutes. Les autres doivent déjà y être. Allons-y !

Je hochais de la tête et pris ma glace par le bâtonnet pour monter les escaliers. Le commandant était derrière moi. Nous descendîmes la planche pour aller sur terre. Je sentais son regard sur moi. C'était déstabilisant.

\- Attends ! me dit-il en s'arrêtant.

Je m'arrêtais et le regardais, ma glace dans la bouche. Il allait vers un massif de fleur et cueillit un camélia blanc. Il s'approcha de moi et me l'a mit derrière l'oreille. Je le regardais hébétée.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Plus romantique, ça n'existait pas ! C'était embarrassant. Était-ce bon de flirter avec sa subordonnée ? Je rougissais quand il me toucha une mèche de cheveux. Mais surtout était-il sincère dans ses intentions ? Voulait-il juste un flirt avec un coup d'un soir ? Ou bien une relation sérieuse ? Je détournais le regard quand il croisa le mien. Reprenant la marche, j'avais oublié de le remercier.

Nous arrivâmes dans le bar de L'espérance et beaucoup de camarades étaient déjà là. Ils nous acclamèrent à notre entrée. Je m'atablais à une table avec Thatch et d'autres collègues.

Nous bûmes énormément. Je riais à tout va. Thatch m'avait invitée à plusieurs reprises à danser. Je m'amusais bien. Il commençait à se faire tard ou tôt vu la hauteur de la lune et certains dormaient déjà sur leur chaise voir même sur le sol. Je décidais de rentrer au navire à cause de la fatigue. Le commandant me raccompagnait. Nous marchâmes de travers ce qui me faisait éclater de rire. Thatch riait avec moi. Je me tenais à lui pour ne pas tomber. Nous montâmes difficilement sur le pont. Nous croisâmes Ace endormi contre le bastingage.

\- Regardez Commandant, un feu éteind ! me moquai-je en pointant du doigt le second commandant.

Thatch et moi partîmes dans un fou rire et nous continuâmes jusqu'à ma cabine. J'ouvrais difficilement la porte et nous entrâmes en tanguant. J'enlevais mes sandales et les jetais contre le mur. Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer et des lèvres effleurer mon épaule puis mon cou.

\- Commandant ? soufflais-je en fermant les yeux.

Je riais doucement quand sa langue lécha ma peau. Ses mains remontaient sur mes seins. Non ! Nous ne devions pas ! Je me dégageais et le giflais. Il me regarda, surpris. Je me sentais coupable mais embrumée par l'alcool, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Notre baiser était brusque et passionné. Ses mains me touchaient le corps et remontaient ma robe. Je tentais de déboutonner sa chemise. Il le fit à ma place d'un geste habile. Mes doigts s'actionnaient sur la braguette de son pantalon puis je défis ma culotte. Il me porta et me posa sans douceur sur mon petit bureau, faisant tomber des livres et des crayons au passage. Ensuite, il me pénétra d'un coup me tirant un cri. Il débuta des mouvements de va-et-vient brutaux. Le rythme de ses coups de reins faisait claquer le bureau contre le mur. Les secousses firent tomber des bouquins de l'étagère et trembler le petit miroir mural au-dessus du petit lavabo.

Thatch me tenait les cuisses ouvertes et mes mains agrippaient ses cheveux. Nos bouches échangeaient un baiser brusque. Il accéléra la cadence et je gémissais. C'était bon ! Sa respiration était forte et rauque. La violence de notre rapport m'excitait beaucoup. Thatch enfouit son visage dans mon cou et émit des gémissements gutturaux en augmentant plus rapidement ses coups de reins. Dans un râle rauque avec un coup véhément et profond, il jouissa en moi. Notre baise avait été rapide mais bonne. Nous haletions fortement. Le commandant tremblait et ses mains étaient crispées sur mes cuisses. Il me lâcha et m'embrassa avec douceur. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux puis il se dégagea de mon vagin et se rhabilla. Toutefois, il laissa sa chemise ouverte. Il manquait des boutons qui avaient dû tomber, elle était bonne pour la poubelle. Ses cheveux étaient quelque peu en bataille et les miens étaient sûrement dans le même état.

Il me prit les mains pour me descendre du bureau et ainsi nous allonger sur mon lit une place. Je sentais son sperme dégouliner entre mes cuisses. Le commandant me calait contre son torse et il s'endormit rapidement. Moi, par contre, j'avais la tête qui tambourinait et mis un peu plus de temps à rejoindre mon sommeil.

* * *

"09 Septembre 15XX

Cher journal, nous avions essuyé une tempête et perdu les tonneaux d'alcool. Le commandant Thatch avait dit que ce n'était pas bien grave tant qu'il restait encore des tonneaux d'eau. Par contre, la réserve de la cuisine avait prit la mer et les 3/4 étaient immangeables. Ca, ça posait problème ! Alors Père avait envoyé la 4ème division se ravitailler sur une île hivernale appartenant au territoire de Shanks Le Roux. J'espérais sincèrement que tout se passerait bien. Le commandant Marco avait proposé à Père de contacter l'Empereur avant mais notre capitaine en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Et nous voilà sur le mini-Moby Dick en train d'accoster sur Eigenmer. Il y avait de la neige partout et il faisait un putain de froid. "

Je sortis de ma cabine après avoir rangé mon carnet et montais sur le pont. Habillée chaudement, je grelottais tout de même à cause du vent frais.

Le commandant nous donnait les directives. Les femmes ne combattaient pas et devaient rester en arrière si il y avait hostilités. Sinon, nous devions faire le tour des marchands pour récupérer un maximum de nourriture. Thatch nous divisa en plusieurs groupes dont un qui restait sur le bateau. Bien sûr je faisais partie de celui en retrait. Nous étions une trentaine encore sur le bateau quand les autres posèrent pieds à terre.

Depuis notre nuit il y a deux semaines, le commandant s'était bien plus rapproché de moi. Nous étions plus intimes socialement mais nous n'avions pas de nouveau couché ensemble. Toutefois, nos baisers se faisaient en dehors du regard des autres. Cela ne me dérangeait pas d'être discrète dans ma relation avec lui.

Le chef de groupe avait formé des tours de garde. Etant une femme, je n'en faisais pas partie et devais rester à l'intérieur du navire. C'était pas pour me déplaire vu le froid dehors.

En allant dans ma cabine, je croisais une camarade féminine, une des rares composant cette division. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

\- Tout va bien ? demandais-je, inquiète.

\- Oui, juste mes règles. soupira-t-elle en se tenant le ventre.

Je l'aidais à rejoindre sa cabine. Je savais que par moment, cela pouvait être très douloureux. Je devrais déjà avoir les miennes de ce mois, cette semaine. Je mettais le retard sur la fatigue et l'alcool. Je la laissais se reposer et rentrais dans la mienne.

Ils leur fallut deux heures pour revenir avec des caisses et des tonneaux. Je m'activais dans la cale pour ranger les barils d'alcool. Le commandant Thatch avait dû mentir aux villageois en nous faisant passer pour des alliés pour avoir de la nourriture. Je n'espérais pas de représailles venant du Roux.

Nous repartîmes rapidement pour rejoindre le navire principal. Il nous fallait un jour entier pour rentrer.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et je me prélassais dans ma cabine, allongée sur mon lit avec un bouquin en mains. On frappa à ma porte. Je fermais mon livre après l'avoir marqué et ouvris à mon visiteur. Je savais par avance que c'était le commandant. C'était notre rituel. Il venait toutes les nuits me voir. Nous parlions, rions et nous nous embrassions avant de nous endormir enlacés dans nos bras. Et à chaque première lueurs du jour il se levait et sortait pour commencer sa journée avant la mienne.

Thatch me sourit et entra. Je fermais la porte derrière lui et il m'embrassa. Ses caresses sur mon visage étaient douces. Le commandant enleva ses chaussures et sa chemise pour s'allonger ensuite sur le lit. Je me couchais contre lui, ma tête posée sur son torse et sa main sur ma hanche. Il me la caressait du pouce et déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. Son autre main s'approchait, hésitante, vers ma poitrine et glissa sous mon débardeur et sous mon soutien-gorge. Je levais la tête vers lui. Il arborait un sourire coupable. Je lui souris et me redressais pour l'embrasser. Nous échangeâmes un tendre baiser. Nos langues jouaient lentement ensemble, se mêlant et se caressant l'une l'autre. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui puis enlevais mon débardeur et enfin mon soutien-gorge. Je revins l'embrasser tout en ondulant lentement mon bassin contre le sien. Une de ses mains était sur ma hanche, l'autre sur un de mes seins. Il le malaxait avec tendresse, pinçant de temps à autre mon téton. J'interrompis le baiser et passais mes doigts le long de son torse pour arriver à son pantalon. Je déposais des bisous autours de son nombril tout en caressant son entrejambe. Je sentais son érection à travers son pantalon. Thatch détacha mon cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur son ventre. Je déboutonnais sa braguette et sortis sa queue. Je la caressais, l'embrassais et la léchais avant de mettre son gland dans ma bouche. Il inspirait et expirait profondément, ses doigts glissant dans mes cheveux roux. Je prenais du plaisir à lui faire une fellation. Je la faisais avec tendresse et amour. Un coup d'oeil sur son visage et je constatais qu'il avait les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte laissant passer de long soupir. Il était beau comme ça. Thatch eut un faible tremblement de plaisir. J'avais envie de lui. Je retirais sa queue de ma bouche pour la lécher une dernière fois de toute sa longueur. J'enlevais mon pantalon puis ma culotte et Thatch se déshabilla entièrement également.

A califourchon sur lui, je me pénétrais avec sa queue et ondulais du bassin. Ses mains malaxaient ma poitrine. Je pris appui sur son torse pour débuter des mouvements de va-et-vient. Sa respiration se mêlait à la mienne. J'augmentais le rythme et ses mains vinrent m'aider en soulevant mes hanches. Mes seins bougeaient aux secousses de mes sauts. Thatch se mit en position assise et je gesticulais sur lui. Il me lécha les seins un par un, ses mains dans mon dos. Les miennes étaient dans ses cheveux et les caressaient. Mon clitoris frottait contre son pubis décuplant mon plaisir. J'allais bientôt jouir. Mais le commandant me renversa sur le lit et devint le meneur. Au-dessus et allongé sur moi, il donnait de rapides coups de reins. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creu de mon cou, respirant l'odeur de mes cheveux tandis que je l'enlaçais de mes bras et de mes jambes. Je sentais mon orgasme arriver. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je poussais des petits cris saccadés. C'était bon ! Je me crispais à son corps et il donna des coups plus brutaux. Je l'entendis grogner et il jouissa profondément en moi. Il tremblait et haletait fortement.

Nous restâmes un moment sans bouger, reprenant notre respiration.

\- Commandant ? fis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Thatch ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom lorsque nous sommes seuls... souffla-t-il, la tête toujours dans mes cheveux.

Je souris.

\- Thatch ? repris-je en caressant sa nuque et son dos.

\- Hum ? dit-il sans bouger.

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu es lourd ! Enlève-toi ! riais-je.

\- Mais je suis tellement bien à l'intérieur de toi et tu es très confortable ! Hum... râla-t-il sans bouger.

Je rougissais à sa remarque puis lui tapotais l'épaule pour le faire bouger.

\- Hum... Non... Et en plus tu sens bon ! Je suis au paradis ! Hum...

Je poussais par mon périnée pour faire sortir sa queue de mon vagin.

\- Arrête ! Tu es en train de me sortir... Non !

Et voilà, son sexe était dehors et reposait contre ma vulve. Thatch se redressa et arborait une fausse mine outrée.

\- Tu es si cruelle, Amanda ! Je te boude !

Son air enfantin me fit rire. Il se coucha à côté de moi, les yeux clos.

\- Vraiment ? Moi qui voulais te faire des papouilles jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Quel dommage ! fis-je fausse désolée.

Je savais qu'il adorait ça. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et sourit.

\- Bon pour cette fois, je veux bien te pardonner.

Bah bien sûr !

Il se cala contre moi, sa tête sur mon sein et ferma les yeux. Je lui caressais les cheveux, glissais mes doigts pour les démêler doucement et jouais avec des mèches. Il gémissait de bien-être. Après un moment, il finit par s'endormir. Je déposais un doux baiser sur sa tête et trouvais mon sommeil.

* * *

"26 Octobre 15XX

Cher journal, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Mes règles n'étaient toujours pas là. Je n'avais aucun symptôme de grossesse hormis l'absence de sang. Que se passerait-il si une femme de l'équipage tombait enceinte ? Serais-je mise à l'écart ? Ou bien Père mettrait-il fin à mon contrat sur le Moby Dick ? Je ne voulais pas quitter cet équipage si spécial à mes yeux. J'avais 32 ans et la grossesse ne me faisait pas peur. Fonder une nouvelle famille n'était pas dérangeant, en quitter une autre c'était tout autre chose. Les Barbe Blanche étaient ma famille depuis quelques mois. Je m'étais attachée à eux. Toutefois, je n'avais pas fait part de mes pensées à Thatch ni à personne d'autre. "

Mon journal en sûreté, je sortais de ma cabine pour travailler en cuisine. Il était temps d'aider pour le repas du midi. Saucisses confites et haricots coco à la graisse d'oie au menu. Le commandant m'avait placée au dressage des assiettes du premier service. Les odeurs me misent mal à l'aise. Je remplissais les premières assiettes et retins un haut-le-cœur.

\- Tout va bien ? me demanda mon chef d'équipe en posant les assiettes sur le chariot.

\- Oui, je crois... répondis-je en mettant des saucisses dans une assiette.

\- Si ça ne va pas, tu peux sortir prendre l'air cinq minutes. me conseilla-t-il en me prenant la pince des mains.

\- Merci... dis-je en enlevant ma toque.

Je sortis des cuisines et passais par le réfectoire pour remonter sur le pont. J'avais dû retenir ma respiration pour ne pas vomir devant tout le monde. Je courais pour me pencher contre le bastingage et vomissais de la bile amère. J'avais le tournis et très chaud. L'air marin me faisait du bien mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Je n'avais pas mangé ce matin, le cœur n'y était pas. Je ne savais si je mangerais ce midi, du coup.

Une main réconfortante me frictionna l'épaule. Je m'essuyais la bouche du revers de la main et me tournais pour voir qui c'était. Le commandant Thatch me regardait avec un air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien, Amanda ? Je t'ai vu partir rapidement des cuisines. me demanda-t-il.

Je lui souris difficilement.

\- Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin et j'ai des nausées avec le menu de ce midi. Rien de grave ! voulus-je le rassurer.

Il posa sa main fraîche sur mon front pour jauger ma température.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Tu te sens capable d'assurer ce midi ? Ne te force pas, si ce n'est pas le cas.

Je hochais négativement de la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas vomir dans les assiettes, Commandant ! Désolée... soupirai-je sans oser le regarder.

\- Tu devrais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, juste au cas où. me conseilla-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête positivement.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je t'y emmène ! déclara-t-il en me prenant le bras.

Nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'au quartier de la première division. Je savais à quoi m'attendre d'un côté. Je redoutais l'annonce faite à Thatch. Peut-être qu'il le prendrait mal ? Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que nous nous fréquentions. J'avais peur...

Nous entrâmes dans l'infirmerie. Une infirmière très sympathique nous accueillit. Lui faisant comprendre que c'était pour moi, elle demanda au commandant de sortir. Il ne broncha pas et s'éclipsa dans le couloir. Elle me posa une multitude de question et je répondis le plus honnêtement possible.

\- Quand est-ce la dernière fois que vous avez eu vos règles ? demanda-t-elle en dernier.

\- Le 12 Août. répondis-je sans la regarder.

\- Asseyez-vous ! Je vais vous faire une prise de sang.

J'obéissais et elle me piqua la veine puis me mit un pansement.

\- Attendez ici, les résultats ne seront pas long.

Elle me laissa et partit dans le laboratoire avec mes flacons de sang. Elle revint dix minutes après le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Félicitations, vous êtes enceinte ! Et au vu des résultats, d'un peu près deux mois. déclara-t-elle, heureuse de me l'annoncer.

Je m'attendais à cette annonce mais l'entendre était tout autre chose. Cela me ramenait à la réalité. Je n'avais pas peur de la grossesse juste de ce qui allait se passer pour moi sur le navire. Je souriais heureuse et triste à la fois. Mes yeux s'embuèrent sans toutefois couler. L'infirmière me laissa seule, sûrement le temps de digérer l'information.

Je me levais et enlevais le pansement du pli de mon coude et le jetais à la poubelle. Je sortis de l'infirmerie et fus surprise de voir le commandant adossé au mur. Il m'avait attendue. L'annonce allait être difficile à dire.

\- Amanda, comment vas-tu ? questionna-t-il, en s'approchant de moi l'air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien. Je ne suis pas malade...

\- Me voilà rassuré ! sourit-il, soulagé.

Des infirmières passèrent dans le couloir et nous saluèrent.

\- Pouvons-nous aller ailleurs, s'il-te-plaît ? demandais-je mal à l'aise.

Il parut surpris mais acquiesça. Nous sortîmes du quartier de la première division et nous dirigeâmes vers sa cabine. C'était la première fois que j'y entrais. C'était spacieux, un côté chambre et un côté bureau avec une bibliothèque. Ma cabine faisait pitoyable à côté de la sienne. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il préférait passer du temps avec moi dans ma cabine. Il avait pourtant un lit une place bien plus grand que le mien.

\- C'est mieux que ma cabine ici ! Pourquoi nous voyons nous tout le temps dans la mienne ? demandai-je, ahurie.

\- Tout bonnement car je suis commandant et des membres d'équipages peuvent y faire irruption pour des urgences. Ce serait très gênant si quelqu'un entrait sans prévenir au moment où l'on fait l'amour ! ria-t-il.

Je rougissais et notais qu'il n'avait pas utiliser le mot baise pour parler de nos relations. Cela me parut évident maintenant qu'il le disait. Je riais avec lui.

\- Bon Amanda, dis-moi, que se passe-t-il ? questionna-t-il, redevenant sérieux.

Je baissais la tête et inspirais profondément.

\- Je suis enceinte ! soufflais-je d'une traite.

Je n'osais pas le regarder. Je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction. Il s'approcha de moi et je sentis sa main chaude sur mon ventre.

\- Il est... de moi ? dit-il, hésitant, de l'émotion dans la voix.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, surprise de sa question idiote.

\- Bien sûr ! lui dis-je d'un air évident.

Il souriait heureux. Je vis des larmes perlées le coin de ses yeux. Il se mit à rire comme un enfant. Je souriais, contente qu'il le prenne très bien.

\- De combien ?

\- D'environs deux mois... répondis-je.

\- Alors c'était le soir de ton anniversaire ! dit-il pensif.

J'acquiesçai. Cela devait être à ce moment-là, oui.

\- C'est un garçon ? demanda-t-il en caressant mon ventre.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est trop tôt pour le dire.

\- Si c'est un garçon, il s'appellera Billy ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

\- Et si c'est une fille ? demandai-je avec un sourire.

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai toujours voulu un garçon. Il cuisinera avec moi. Je lui apprendrais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir de la gastronomie.

Il se mit à genoux et approcha son visage de mon ventre.

\- Tu as intérêt à être un petit gars !

Il écarta mon tablier et souleva mon débardeur pour déposer un baiser sur la peau de mon ventre me faisant rougir. Puis il se redressa et posa son front contre le mien, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Thatch, que va-t-il se passer pour moi maintenant ? Est-ce bon pour une femme enceinte d'être sur le navire ? demandai-je.

Il perdit son sourire et soupira.

\- J'en parlerais avec Père.

* * *

Je ne repris pas le service en cuisine. Le commandant m'en avait dispensée. Nous avions mangé tous les deux dans sa cabine. Il avait préparé deux petites collations pour nous. C'était bien passé tant qu'il n'y avait pas de viande. Après ça, Thatch m'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à ma cabine pour me reposer pendant qu'il allait voir Père. Je m'étais faite une petite sieste réparatrice. J'étais maintenant anxieuse jusqu'à l'arrivée de Thatch. Il toqua à la porte et entra directement.

Il avait l'air contrarié.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demandai-je.

Il me regarda un moment avant de me sourire.

\- Dans l'ensemble, ça a été. Il l'a bien prit mais... tu ne travailleras plus en cuisine et tu seras affectée à la première division le temps de ta grossesse ! Je ne serais plus ton commandant et tu devras t'installer dans le quartier de la première.

Je me jetais dans ses bras, soulagée de rester sur le navire.

\- Marco doit sûrement être mit au courant maintenant.

\- Mais je vais faire quoi ? Je ne vais pas jouer les infirmières. rétorquai-je avec un sourire crispé.

\- Ah bah j'en sais rien, il faudra voir ça avec Marco !

Il me caressa les cheveux.

\- Je viendrais te voir comme d'habitude. Et je sais que tu te débrouilleras très bien.

Je levais la tête vers lui pour lui sourire tendrement. Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ma bouche.

\- Je vais être père ! s'enjoua-t-il en touchant mon ventre.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas ? Ça ne fait que deux mois que nous nous fréquentons. dis-je, mal à l'aise.

Il me regarda, surpris.

\- Non, au contraire. J'en suis très heureux. Je vais avoir 40 ans. Je suis presque à la moitié de ma vie et j'ai toujours voulu fonder une famille.

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Thatch était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je me serrais contre lui, mon visage larmoyant caché contre son torse.

\- Tu feras un très bon père ! hoquetai-je.

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa le haut du crâne.

* * *

" 1er Décembre 15XX

Cher journal, mon intégration dans la première division avait suscité beaucoup d'intérêt. L'information que j'étais enceinte avait eut le temps de faire le tour des divisions. Certains m'avaient félicitée, d'autres m'avaient négligée. Pour eux ce n'était pas normal une femme enceinte à bord. Je ne savais même pas s'ils savaient que c'était le commandant Thatch, le père. Certains faisaient des remarque sur ça. Père n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Quand beaucoup s'était plein, il n'avait fait que boire et rire. Thatch était au petit soin pour moi. Tous les soirs, il parlait au bébé même si je lui disais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Mon nouveau commandant se comportait normalement avec moi, comme avec n'importe quel membre de sa division. C'était rassurant qu'il ne fasse aucune préférence. Je m'occupais seulement de la logistique du matériel médical. Mes nausées étaient toujours présentes, j'avais mal aux seins et j'étais souvent très fatiguée. Il m'arrivait de m'endormir debout en train d'écrire sur mon calepin avant de me faire réveiller par le commandant ou une infirmière.

Ma nouvelle cabine était légèrement plus grande qu'avant. J'avais juste en plus une bibliothèque et un lit une place un peu plus large."

Je posais mon crayon sur mon carnet et m'étirais les bras. Je posais une main sur mon ventre toujours plat. Thatch voulait vraiment un garçon. J'espérais qu'il ne soit pas déçu si c'était une fille.

Je sortais de ma cabine pour aller manger au réfectoire. Thatch s'installa à ma table avec son assiette. Ce soir, c'était volaille et purée de pommes de terre. C'était très bon et surtout ça passait bien.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, une main discrète sur mon ventre.

\- Très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas ! le rassurerai-je avec un sourire.

\- Marco m'a dit que tu t'étais encore endormie pendant ton travail.

Je le regardais coupable.

\- Oui, j'y peux rien... Mais tout va bien !

Il me fit un petit sourire.

\- On ne dérange pas, oï ? questionna le premier commandant une assiette dans la main, accompagné par Ace et son énorme assiette.

Je leur souris et Thatch les invita à s'assoir avec nous.

\- Ca va mieux les nausées, oï ? me demanda mon commandant.

\- Oui, Commandant. J'en ai seulement le matin au réveil.

\- Le mois prochain ça devrait se calmer, normalement. Si ça devient insupportable, viens me voir. Je te donnerais de quoi te soulager, oï.

Je hochais de la tête en mâchant mon morceau de poulet. Un gros bruit nous fîmes nous tourner en même temps vers le second commandant. Il s'était endormi dans son assiette. Thatch et Marco rièrent doucement.

Le reste du repas, nous discutâmes et riâmes beaucoup. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de manger avec des commandants. Ace s'était endormi encore trois fois.

Il y eu un concours de bras de fer. Les commandants y avaient participé. Au final, le commandant de la huitième division l'avait remporté.

Il se faisait tard et je rejoignais ma cabine, Thatch sur mes talons. Nous entrâmes et j'enlevais mes chaussures. Je vins m'assoir sur le lit et soupirais d'aise. Thatch enleva ses chaussures et sa chemise et vint s'allonger sur le côté, sa tête sur mes cuisses dont le visage était face à mon ventre. Je lui caressais les cheveux d'une main, glissais mes doigts dedans et jouais avec des mèches. Il adorait ça et soupirait de bien-être.

\- Amanda ?

Je le regardais, attendant la suite.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut faire l'amour sans blesser le bébé ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Il me fixa, attendant une réponse.

\- Je pense que oui...

Il me sourit et me caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Nous n'avons pas eu de rapport depuis que je lui ai dit pour le bébé. Je n'étais pas en forme et lui devait sûrement avoir peur d'un accident.

\- J'ai envie de toi... chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris à sa déclaration et lui pris la main qu'il avait laissé contre ma joue pour l'embrasser.

\- Mon garçon, tu vas devoir fermer les yeux et te boucher les oreilles. Avec ta mère, nous allons jouer entre adultes ! chuchota-t-il à mon ventre me faisant rire légèrement.

Il se leva et m'embrassa tendrement. Puis je me déshabillais et il en fit de même. Debout l'un en face de l'autre totalement nu, nous nous embrassâmes. Ses mains glissèrent sous mes fesses et me soulevèrent. Je m'accrochais à son cou et enroulais mes jambes autours de ses hanches. Il me colla contre le mur et me pénétra en douceur. Lentement, il entama des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il était doux dans ses gestes. C'était romantique. Je gémissais de plaisir alors que sa respiration devint forte. Il augmenta la cadence. Mon corps se soulevait au rythme de ses coups de reins. Thatch enfouit sa tête dans le creu de mon cou, ma main dans ses cheveux.

-... Hum... Je t'aime...

Je fus surprise par ses mots. Le pensait-il vraiment ? Cela me fit plaisir. Je serrais un peu plus mon emprise autours de son cou. Devais-je lui dire mes sentiments également ? J'avais brisé ma carapace pour lui. Je ne voulais pas souffrir. Nous allions avoir un enfant ensemble et nous nous connaissions peu. J'étais perdu dans mes sentiments.

Thatch me reposa au sol et je me tournais pour être face au mur. Sur la pointe des pieds, je sentis qu'il me pénétrait doucement de nouveau. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il reprit ses coups de reins. Ma respiration s'accélérait et je laissais passer des couinements entre mes lèvres. D'une main, il me caressa le dos avant de l'arrêter sur mon épaule. Son bassin claquait contre mes fesses. C'était bon ! Il augmenta le rythme et il jouissa d'un coup de reins brutal et profond en moi. Il grogna et tremblait par la suite. Sa respiration était haletante. Il me caressa le dos et m'embrassa l'épaule.

Il se dégagea de mon vagin et s'écroula sur le lit. Je vins m'allonger à ses côtés, son sperme coulant entre mes cuisses. Ma tête reposait sur son torse et j'écoutais les battements saccadés de son cœur. Thatch avait un visage paisible avec les yeux clos. Il reprenait petit à petit une respiration calme et régulière.

\- Thatch ? fis-je, hésitante, mes doigts traçant des cercles sur ses pectoraux.

\- Hum ? émit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

J'avalais ma salive.

\- Tu étais sincère quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda sérieusement.

\- Oui ! Je suis sincèrement amoureux de toi ! sourit-il.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je lui fis un doux sourire. Ma carapace cédait sous le poids de ses mots.

\- Tu es une personne formidable et aimante, Thatch. Je t'aime et je suis heureuse de porter ton enfant ! soufflais-je les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Il me regarda abasourdis puis me fit un grand sourire.

* * *

"1er Janvier 15XX

Cher journal, j'entamais mon quatrième mois de grossesse et je ne rentrais plus dans mes pantalons. Je devais mettre des robes à longueur de temps. Heureusement, sur la dernière île où nous avions accosté, j'ai pu faire des achats. Résultats : des robes de toutes saisons, et des tuniques avec des sortes de pantalons élastiques garnissaient ma garde-robe. Ça m'avait coûtée une bonne partie de mes économies, mais au moins je pouvais me vêtir.

Je n'avais plus mes nausées depuis ce matin, étais-ce un signe d'arrêt ? Je l'espérais et mes seins ne me faisaient plus souffrir. Adieu les fortes douleurs dans les tétons. Toutefois, je ne pouvais toujours pas manger de viande rouge et blanche. Juste la volaille et le poisson passaient bien.

Le commandant Marco m'avait fait passée des examens pour vérifier si tout se passait bien. Thatch ne m'avait pas accompagnée. Mon ventre avait prit une dizaine de centimètres. Cela me faisait une petite bedaine qui se voyait. Je n'avais pas prit de poids pour le moment et mon col de l'utérus était bien fermé. Cela avait très embarrassant de sentir ses doigts dans mon vagin.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Ace. Nous avions fait la fête sur le pont, ce midi. Je n'avais pas bu pour lui mais le cœur y était. Nous avions dansé et chanté. J'avais ri comme une folle. Cela m'avait fait du bien de me lâcher sans vomir. "

Mon journal rangé, on toqua à ma porte. J'ouvris et fus surprise de reconnaître Vista, le commandant de la cinquième division. Il me salua avec un sourire en se touchant la moustache.

\- Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire et lui laissais la place de venir. Je fermais la porte derrière lui pendant qu'il observait ma cabine. Depuis mon intégration dans la première, je l'avais décorée petit à petit de fleurs aux couleurs vives en pot.

\- Bien cosi, ici. déclara-t-il.

\- Que me vaut votre visite, Commandant ? demandai-je avec un sourire.

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit et lui fit de même en prenant la chaise de mon bureau.

\- Il y a une certaine rumeur sur ta grossesse. dit-il avec un sourire.

Je le regardais surpris. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas mauvais.

\- Une rumeur ? demandai-je, incrédule.

\- Oui, il paraîtrait que le père serait Thatch. Beaucoup ont vu, et moi de même qu'il était très proche de toi. Tellement proche qu'il vient ici très souvent. Ses aller-retours dans ta cabine n'ont pas passé inaperçu. Mais d'autres pensent que ce serait Marco et ce serait pour ça que tu aurais été affectée à la première division.

Le commandant Vista faisait parti de ceux qui n'avait rien contre ma grossesse. Je lui souris sincèrement.

\- Commandant, il n'y a rien à cacher sur l'identité du père. C'est bien le commandant Thatch et nous entretenons une relation depuis peu de temps après mon intégration dans l'équipage.

Il se mit à rire.

\- Je m'en doutais. C'était donc ça les messes basses entre ces trois-là, il y a quelques mois ! parla-t-il, pensif.

Je ne comprenais pas.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Commandant ? demandai-je, confuse.

\- Oh rien ! répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il se leva.

\- Bien, je voulais éclaircir les choses pour faire taire ses rumeurs. Une femme doit être respectée. dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il y avait donc plusieurs rumeurs.

\- Au fait, c'est une fille ou un garçon ? demanda-t-il, la main sur la poignée.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais Thatch pense que c'est un garçon. Il veut à tout prix un garçon ! riais-je, une main sur mon ventre.

\- Quel homme ne voudrait pas d'un fils ? ria-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Merci de votre visite, Commandant Vista. dis-je poliment.

\- Bonne fin de journée, Amanda et repose-toi bien ! fit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je quittais ma cabine peu de temps après et croisais Ace sur le pont.

\- Oh Amanda ! Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Très bien, Commandant Ace.

\- Et le bébé ? Marco dit que tu peux peut-être le sentir bouger. demanda-t-il en se penchant pour regarder mon ventre.

\- Tout va bien mais je ne le sens pas vraiment. On dirait plutôt des bulles dans le ventre mais c'est pas souvent.

Cela le fit rire.

\- Je peux toucher ?

J'acquiesçai et lui pris la main pour la poser sur le bas de mon ventre. Il souriait gaiement. Thatch arriva près de nous, suivi du commandant Marco.

\- Oh Ca bouge ! s'exclama Ace, surpris.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Thatch.

Il dégagea Ace et prit sa place sur mon ventre.

\- Je ne sens rien ! souffla-t-il, dépit.

\- J'ai senti quelque chose, moi ! ria le second commandant.

Thatch lui lança un regard noir.

\- Comment oses-tu me faire ça, mon fils ? railla Thatch à mon ventre.

\- Il a du sentir la chaleur de Ace, Thatch. C'est normal. Tu auras d'autres occasions de le sentir bouger, ne t'inquiète pas, oï. rassura le commandant Marco.

Je souriais timidement. Thatch me caressait le ventre. Je vis du coin de l'oeil le commandant Marco s'éclipser puis revenir rapidement chercher Ace par le bras. Cela me fit rire faiblement.

\- Tu veux pas bouger pour ton père un petit coup ? demanda-t-il au bébé.

Le vent marin fit virevolter ma robe et mes cheveux lâchés. Thatch ria joyeusement.

\- Ca y est. J'ai senti un petit mouvement. C'était léger mais je l'ai senti. s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla et colla son front contre mon bide.

\- Merci, mon fils. Ton père est content de toi ! sourit-il puis il déposa un baiser sur ma robe.

* * *

"30 Avril 15XX

Cher journal, mon ventre est devenu énorme. J'étais enceinte de 7 mois et pourtant j'avais déjà l'impression d'être une montgolfière. Le bébé bougeait plus souvent et ça se voyait bien. J'avais comme l'idée d'avoir de la gelée à la place du ventre. J'avais souvent mal au dos et cela me faisait mal des fois au bas-ventre. Le commandant Marco m'a rassurée en me disant que c'était normal. L'utérus grossissait et cela tirait sur les ligaments. Thatch était aux anges. Il était de plus en plus présent sur mon ventre. Il le cajolait, le caressait, l'embrassait et lui parlait tout le temps.

Nous avions parlé du prénom. Pour un garçon, ce serait bien sûr Billy et je n'avais aucun moyen de protester. Et si c'était une fille, ce serait Rose, comme mes fleurs préférées. Thatch espérait vraiment un garçon.

Nous avions accosté sur Foodvalten aujourd'hui, une jolie petite île sous la protection de Père. La population avait la particularité de porter des coiffes de plumes. C'était très joli ! Le commandant nous avait laissés quartier libre pour l'après-midi. "

Mon journal en sûreté, je sortais de ma cabine pour aller au refectoire manger le repas du midi. Je descendis les escaliers en me tenant le ventre avant de me prendre une assiette de rôti aux pêches accompagné de riz. Le commandant Vista me salua de la main. Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de m'assoir à la table où Thatch m'attendait avec le commandant Ace, endormi dans son assiette. A peine, assise Thatch posa une main sur mon ventre et me le caressa.

\- Oh tu reconnais ton père ! s'exclama-t-il, heureux.

Le commandant Marco s'installa à notre table, son assiette dans la main.

\- Amanda, Thatch ! Père veut vous voir après votre repas. C'est important, oï. déclara-t-il en piquant dans son assiette.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de la tête.

\- Ca concerne le bébé, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, Thatch, oï. répondit-il au regard interrogateur du quatrième commandant.

Cela m'inquiétait un peu. J'avais peur. Thatch me caressa un instant le ventre pour me rassurer silencieusement. Mon inquiétude avait dû se voir.

Nous terminâmes notre repas dans la bonne humeur. Après avoir déposé nos assiettes à la plonge, Thatch m'accompagna dans la cabine de Père. Je lui serrais fortement la main quand il ouvrit la porte pour me laisser passer après avoir toqué.

Le capitaine était assis, les jambes tendues, sur son lit, une gourde d'alcool à la main. Il m'invita à m'assoir sur la seule chaise près de son lit. Thatch était debout.

\- Comment vas-tu Amanda ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

\- Très bien, Père ! souris-je sincèrement.

\- Et le bébé ? continua-t-il en buvant ensuite de l'alcool.

\- Tout va bien. Il bouge beaucoup. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un flan par moment à la place de mon ventre.

Il rit joyeusement.

\- Tu as fait un intrépide rejeton, Thatch !

Thatch rit avec lui.

\- Quand accouches-tu, gamine ?

\- En Juin, Père. répondis-je.

Il fixa mon ventre et émit un grognement avant de boire de nouveau.

\- Quand tu auras accouché, nous t'accosterons sur une île très bien protégée et tu y demeureras.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Ils s'embuèrent mais je ne fis aucun reproche et acquiesçai silencieusement.

\- Mais enfin, Père, je veux être près de mon enfant... rétorqua Thatch, consterné.

\- Pense à la sécurité du bébé et de sa mère ! le coupa furieusement Barbe Blanche.

Thatch serra les poings mais céda et finit par acquiescer silencieusement. Père n'avait pas tord. Un bébé sur le navire d'un empereur pirate était dangereux pour sa sécurité. Et je savais qu'il avait prit sur lui pour garder une femme enceinte sur son navire.

Nous bavardâmes encore un petit moment avant qu'il nous congédia. De retour dans ma cabine avec Thatch, je me changeais pour mettre des chaussures plus confortables et un petit gilet. Nous avions décidé de sortir sur terre pour nous promener ensemble. Avant de sortir de la cabine, Thatch me prit dans ses bras et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres tout ayant une main sur mon ventre. C'était si tendre.

Nous passâmes la planche et posâmes pieds à terre. Nous marchâmes main dans la main sur la plage. Des membres de l'équipage bavardaient en groupe assis sur le sable. Ils se turent quand ils nous virent. L'un d'entre eux marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Toutefois, le commandant le regarda de travers ce qui lui fit fermer son clapet. Nous continuâmes un moment jusqu'à une petite crique tranquille. Nous nous posâmes assis l'un à côté de l'autre, face à l'océan. La vue était très jolie avec la végétation bordant l'entrée.

\- Thatch, qu'a dit cet homme sur la plage ? demandai-je, curieuse.

Il me regarda sérieusement avant de me sourire.

\- Rien oublies ce qu'il s'est passé !

Je le regardais peu convaincue mais passais à autre chose.

\- Une après-midi, le Commandant Vista est venu me voir. Il a parlé d'un trio qui avait comploté ensemble, il y a plusieurs mois. Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de quoi il voulait sous-entendre par hasard ? questionnai-je malicieusement.

Je savais bien que le trio était Ace, Marco et lui ainsi que leur messe-basse me concernait. Je n'étais pas née de la dernière pluie.

Thatch me regarda surpris puis me fit un sourire coupable.

\- A voir ta tête, tu connais la réponse.

Je lui souris, démasquée.

\- Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite eu des vus sur toi. Ace et Marco sont mes meilleurs amis. Il m'était difficile de leur dissimuler quoique ce soit. Ils l'ont tout de suite compris et ont mit du leur pour m'aider à te plaire. Je dois avouer c'était pas facile. Je ne savais pas ce que tu pensais et tu ne montrais aucune réaction à mes tentatives de drague...

Je l'écoutais en silence avec un sourire puis il reprit.

-... Alors Marco a voulu prendre les choses en main en allant te parler. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ça. L'idée du concours de boisson était de Ace. Il avait dû provoquer Haruta pour ça... et puis j'ai merdé... Mais Marco a eut la bonne idée du bouquet pour me faire pardonner. A ton anniversaire, j'ai cru avoir encore merdé quand tu m'as giflé...

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et me sourit.

-... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te jettes sur moi comme ça...

Je lui souris timidement, le rouge aux joues, me remémorant cette fameuse nuit.

-... J'avais regagné espoir ! Mais rien n'était certains. Je n'avais pas abandonné et je sentais que tu t'ouvrais un peu plus à moi chaque jour.

Il me caressa le ventre avec un sourire.

\- Tu portes mon fils maintenant. J'ai raison de t'aimer ! termina-t-il en fixant mon ventre arrondi.

Ses mots me touchèrent. Thatch était vraiment une bonne personne. Il était aimant, doux, romantique et honnête. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour une femme comme moi.

\- Thatch ! Sache que tu ne m'étais pas indifférent. Je m'étais créée une sorte de carapace pour éviter de souffrir. Je ne voulais pas d'amourette sans lendemain. Tu as su briser cette coquille ! Je t'aime Thatch ! déclarai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il me regarda, hébété puis me sourit tendrement avant de m'embrasser.

* * *

"22 juin 15XX

Cher journal, mon Dieu que c'était long. J'étais à la fin de ma grossesse. Les contractions avaient commencé depuis hier mais d'après le commandant Marco, elles étaient bien trop espacées et faibles pour commencer à pousser. Mon col était à peine ouvert. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. J'endurais dans ma cabine les douleurs le plus souvent. Thatch avait paniqué quand il a compris que le bébé allait arriver. Les infirmières avaient dû le faire sortir de l'infirmerie et les autres commandants l'avaient emmené se détendre au réfectoire. Le commandant Marco m'avait conseillée de marcher un peu pour faire avancer le travail. "

Je fermais mon journal et soufflais de douleur. Je me levais difficilement de ma chaise et mis en pratique les conseils de mon commandant. Chaque pas que je faisais me donnait des piques de douleurs dans le vagin. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas aller sur le pont et devais rester à proximité de l'infirmerie.

Je m'appuyais sur le mur. Une contraction. Plus forte que les autres. Je sentis un liquide chaud dégouliner le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à mes pieds. Soit je m'étais pissée dessus soit je venais de perdre les eaux. Et merde... Dans tous les cas, c'était la merde ! Je me dirigeais avec difficultés et haletante jusqu'à l'infirmerie. A l'intérieur, l'état de ma robe m'avait trahie et une infirmière vint m'aider à m'allonger sur un lit. Marco fut prévenu et il arriva près de moi pour regarder l'état de mon col de l'utérus. Avec la douleur, j'avais perdu toute gêne de me retrouver nue devant lui.

\- Bon il est bien ouvert mais il n'est pas totalement effacé. Il va falloir attendre encore un peu, oï. dit-il en enlevant son gant.

Je soufflais exaspérée.

Le commandant toucha mon ventre et appuya légèrement dessus à certains endroits. Puis il écouta les battements de cœur du bébé avec un stéthoscope.

\- Le bébé est toujours bien placé. Il ne bouge pas mais son cœur est bien actif. Tout va bien, oï. rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

On me laissa seul. Je caressais mon ventre en maudissant ces putains de contractions. Elles étaient plus rapprochées et plus douloureuses qu'avant.

Je ne voyais pas le temps passé. Une infirmière passait de temps en temps me voir. J'entendis la cloche signalant le début du service du soir depuis le réfectoire. Thatch n'était pas venu me voir depuis ce matin dans ma cabine. Je supposais qu'il avait été mis au courant de ma situation mais qu'il n'était pas en état de me rendre visite.

Mes douleurs étaient encore plus fortes. Je lâchais un cri presque étouffé en m'appuyant sur mes coudes. Une infirmière prévint le commandant Marco qui arriva rapidement. Il regarda mon col puis s'activa à donner des ordres à l'équipe médicale.

\- Bon tu vas pouvoir commencer à pousser, Amanda. Je vois déjà la tête, oï. informa-t-il.

On m'aida à me mettre debout. Deux infirmières m'aidaient à me tenir en équilibre sur mes jambes. Le commandant s'agenouilla entre mes cuisses, une main dans mon vagin.

\- Quand tu sens une contraction, tu pousses le plus fort possible, oï. me dit-il.

Je hochais de la tête. J'avais chaud et je commençais à suer. Une contraction arriva. Quelle douleur ! Je poussais le plus fort possible en essayant de faire abstraction à la souffrance. Je grimaçais et criais. Que c'était horrible ! Je sentais le bébé descendre d'un coup. J'haletais d'une manière saccadée.

\- Encore, oï ! fit Marco.

Je poussais avec la contraction. Je hurlais de douleur quand la tête du bébé sortie de mon vagin. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me déchirait. Je serrais les poings écrasant la main de l'infirmière qui me tenait une main.

\- J'ai la tête. Il va falloir encore pousser, Amanda, oï ! s'écria le commandant.

J'émettais des couinements avant d'hurler de nouveau pendant ma poussée. Je sentis le bébé sortir complètement de mon corps. La première chose que je m'étais dite était qu'on venait de m'enlever un poids en moins et je me sentais plus légère.

Une infirmière arriva pour couper le cordon. Le bébé hurla son premier pleur. Marco le donna à l'infirmière qui l'enroula dans une couverture.

\- Mon bébé... soufflais-je, les cheveux collés sur mon visage en sueur.

\- Tu le verras après. Maintenant tu dois sortir le placenta. Quand tu sens une contraction, pousse encore, oï ! déclara le commandant.

Je poussais encore mais constatais que la douleur était beaucoup moins forte. Marco récupéra le placenta et le mit dans un bac tendu par une infirmière. Il le vérifia un moment avant d'ordonner que l'ont m'allonge.

\- Tu as une déchirure. Je vais te recoudre, oï.

\- Commandant, c'est un garçon ? demandai-je, la respiration forte.

\- C'est un beau garçon, oui ! Il ressemble à son père, oï ! sourit-il sans me regarder en me recousant.

Je souriais heureuse. On m'apporta mon bébé et je déboutonnais le haut de ma robe pour lui donner le sein. C'était vrai, il ressemblait à son père. J'entendis le commandant me dire qu'il allait chercher Thatch avant de quitter l'infirmerie. On m'aida à m'assoir et me recouvrit d'une couverture. Mon bébé au sein dans mes bras, je pleurais silencieusement de joie.

Thatch arriva peu après. Il s'avança timidement et jeta un œil au bébé.

\- C'est un garçon ! soufflais-je avec le sourire.

\- Oui, Marco me l'a dit.

Je sentais dans sa voix du soulagement.

\- J'ai un fils ! Un petit gars ! dit-il, de l'émotion dans la voix.

Des larmes perlaient ses yeux. Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche et s'assit sur le lit, fixant son fils le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment l'appelez-vous ? demanda une infirmière.

\- Billy ! dîmes-nous en même temps.

L'infirmière acquiesça et repartit.

\- Comment allez-vous ? demanda Thatch.

\- Honnêtement, je me sens mieux ! riais-je doucement.

Ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Et ton fils vient de s'endormir. Tu veux le porter ? proposais-je.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne me le dirais jamais ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant les bras.

Je lui déposais Billy dans ses bras et l'aidais à bien le tenir. Il le regardait avec le sourire aux lèvres, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mon fils... chuchota-t-il.

Ce tableau de Thatch portant fièrement et tendrement son enfant resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

* * *

"1er Août 15XX

Cher journal, hier nous avions fêté l'anniversaire de Thatch. C'était un moment inoubliable mais de courte durée pour moi. Je devais m'occuper de Billy. Thatch l'affectionnait beaucoup et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Certains commandants nous rendaient visite mais les plus présents restaient tout de même Marco et Ace. Père n'était venu voir le bébé qu'une fois et nous avait félicités. Je devais rester à l'infirmerie pour surveiller ma santé et celle du bébé. Thatch s'était aménagé une couchette pour dormir avec nous. Le commandant Haruta nous avait pris plusieurs fois en photo. J'en avais gardé une de nous trois. Thatch avait beaucoup de celle du bébé.

Le commandant Izou nous avait confectionnés des colliers avec une photo de nous trois dans un pendentif comme cadeau de naissance. Nous en avions un chacun. Ace avait conçu une couverture pour Billy mais il l'avait brûlée au moment de l'offrir. Le commandant Haruta nous avait offert son polaroïd pour faire plein de photo. Le commandant Vista avait cotisé avec les autres commandants pour offrir des vêtements à Billy. Nous avions fait une petite fête pour célébrer sa naissance avant notre départ.

Néanmoins, Père n'avait pas perdu l'idée de me laisser sur une île avec Billy. Selon ses ordres, le mini-Moby Dick conduit par la première et la quatrième division devait nous conduire sur Sphinx. Une petite île qu'affectionnait beaucoup le capitaine. Marco m'avait expliquée que c'était l'île natale de Père et que nous y serons en sécurité mieux que n'importe où. Nous avons embarqué dans la matinée après avoir salué tout le monde. Le commandant Ace m'avait serrée très fort dans ses bras, chose inhabituelle de sa part. Père m'avait seulement dit que je resterais toujours sa fille avant de boire dans sa gourde. C'était sa manière à lui de me dire au revoir. Je les avais tous remerciés du fond du cœur. "

Je fermais mon journal, et allais donner le sein à Billy. Thatch me le passa après avoir ouvert mon chemisier.

\- Tu parles de moi, là dedans ? demanda-t-il en prenant mon journal.

\- Oui, mais tu es interdit de le lire ! souriais-je.

\- Oh allez ! insista-t-il, l'air taquin.

\- Non ! râlais-je.

\- Pfff, j'espère que c'est en bien tout de même !

\- Ca tu ne le sauras jamais ! répondis-je espièglement.

Il marmonna dans son coin quelque chose que je ne compris pas. L'allaitement terminé, je couchais Billy dans son lit de fortune conçu à partir d'un panier.

\- Tu saignes encore ? me demanda Thatch en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oui, pendant encore un bon mois d'après Marco et ma déchirure cicatrise bien.

Il souffla, déçu. Oh, il voulait peut-être qu'on fasse l'amour ?!

\- Tant pis...

Je lui souris et lui caressais la joue. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes et le fis reculer doucement sur le lit. Il était forcé de s'assoir et je m'agenouillais entre ses jambes. Il me souriait quand il comprit où je voulais en venir. Je déboutonnais son pantalon et caressais son entrejambe pour le faire durcir. Une fois fait, j'embrassais et léchais sa queue sur toute sa longueur. Thatch me touchait les cheveux. Je fis glisser mes lèvres autours de son gland lui tirant un soupir de plaisir et commençais de doux va-et-vient. J'adorais lui faire une fellation avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour. Je le masturbais en même temps et léchais de temps à autre son gland. Un regard vers lui et je constatais qu'il avait les yeux clos et soupirait de plaisir. De temps en temps, il souriait de bien-être. J'accélérais le rythme et il gémissa. Il m'agrippa les cheveux.

-... Hum... Amanda... C'est bon... souffla-t-il entre plusieurs soupirs.

Il haletait fortement puis ses doigts se crispèrent sur ma tête et dans un grognement, il jouissa dans ma bouche. Sous la surprise, je retins un haut-le-cœur. Je gardais la semence dans ma bouche avec sa queue alors qu'il tremblotait. Je me dégageais et recrachais son sperme dans le petit lavabo. Thatch se rhabilla et se mit à rire. Je me rinçais la bouche puis vins m'assoir à ses côtés. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit, mon corps dans ses bras. Je caressais son torse du pouce. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux puis coulèrent sur mes joues. Le commandant Marco m'avait prévenue que j'allais avoir une descente émotionnelle. Thatch me regarda, perdu.

\- Amanda ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Je... Je ne veux pas vous quitter tous et surtout te quitter toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre !... pleurai-je en m'accrochant à sa chemise.

\- Moi non plus, Amanda. Mais tu sais bien qu'élever un bébé sur un navire pirate, ce n'est pas le mieux pour Billy. Il grandira bien avec toi. Je te fais confiance et puis je viendrais vous voir le plus possible. chuchota-t-il en me serrant très fort contre lui.

\- Merci de m'avoir donné un magnifique fils ! Je t'aime ! continua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Je t'aime Thatch !

* * *

"9 Août 15XX

Cher journal, il nous a fallu une bonne semaine pour arriver jusqu'à Sphinx. Je n'étais pas pressée de poser pied à terre. J'avais passé une excellente semaine entourée des personnes chères à mes yeux. Billy allait très bien et prenait bien du poids. Il avait sourit une fois pendant son sommeil et Thatch l'avait prit en photo. Le commandant Marco m'avait enlevée mes points à l'extérieur de mon vagin. Je saignais toujours à cause de mes lochies mais tout allait bien. Thatch me préparait toujours des petits plats équilibrés pour que je mange bien et surtout pour ce qu'il y ait tout ce qu'il faut dans mon lait pour Billy. Tous les soirs, il le prenait dans ses bras et lui parlait. Billy s'endormait toujours après.

Le commandant Marco était sur l'île en éclaireur avec la première division pour signaler notre présence. De ce que j'avais compris, le village était caché au centre de l'île dans la montagne. "

Mon journal bien rangé dans mes affaires, je terminais mon sac. Thatch le prit et je mis doucement notre fils dans l'écharpe de portage contre ma poitrine. Il couina un peu et son père posa une main douce sur son dos avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne recouvert par l'écharpe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils. Papa veille sur vous !

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche et nous sortîmes sur le pont, main dans la main. Le commandant Marco était revenu en volant sous sa forme mythique pour nous signaler que tout était bon. Les villageois étaient prêts à m'accueillir avec le bébé. Les hommes de la première division avaient dégagé le chemin des bêtes sauvages. Il restait des sphinxs mais ils étaient pacifiques.

La quatrième division avait ordre de rester sur le bateau. Je saluais la division poliment et la remerciais du fond du cœur avant de prendre la planche avec Marco et Thatch.

Des ruines bordaient la plage et nous entrâmes dans la forêt. Billy s'était endormi, bercé par la marche.

\- Nous arriverons bientôt au pied de la montagne. L'entrée du village est derrière une cascade, oï. expliqua le commandant Marco en tête de marche.

Nous croisâmes des sphinxs et nous les saluâmes poliment. Ils étaient très respectueux.

Billy gesticula et couina légèrement attirant l'attention de Thatch.

\- Ce n'est rien, il a juste faim. le rassurais-je.

Je dégageai un sein sous l'écharpe et positionnais Billy sur le côté pour qu'il prenne mon sein. Nous continuâmes notre route pour arriver devant une cascade. Cela faisait énormément de bruit mais Billy ne sembla pas être dérangé. Il avait ouvert d'ailleurs les yeux en têtant. Il était si beau. C'était le portrait de son père. Il lâcha mon sein et émit un petit gargouillis.

Nous passâmes dans le trou de la cascade et débouchâmes sur une grande clairière. Au loin, nous vîmes un petit village. Les hommes de la première division nous attendaient avec les villageois. Nous restâmes tous ensemble un moment jusqu'à ce que le chef du village me conduise à une petite maisonnette en bois, accompagnée par Thatch. C'était petit et cosi à l'intérieur, ce qu'il fallait pour une mère avec son enfant. Après nous avoir fait visité et accueilli chaleureusement, le chef du village nous laissa seuls dans la maison.

Thatch posa mes affaires sur la table en bois. Les villageois l'avaient aménagée à la va-vite mais c'était suffisant. Il y avait même un vieux berceau près du lit une place.

Thatch me prit dans ses bras et regardait son fils. Billy le fixait sans rien dire. Il grogna et nous entendîmes une flatulence suivi par une odeur de lait caillé. Nous riâmes en cœur. Je l'enlevais de l'écharpe pour le changer mais Thatch me le prit des bras.

\- Laisse-moi le faire ! Toi, tu auras tout le temps de le changer. dit-il.

Il n'avait pas tord. Je sortis le nécessaire à langer et Thatch s'activa à le changer. Il joua en même temps avec lui. Une fois propre et vêtu, Thatch le prit dans ses bras et le cajolait tendrement. Puis il le mit contre son torse et le berçait doucement. Les yeux clos, il lui murmurait une petit chanson douce. Je sortis l'appareil photo polaroïd qu'Haruta nous avait laissés et pris cette magnifique scène en photo. Thatch me regarda avec un sourire. Je pris la photo et la secouais pour afficher l'image.

\- Tu pourras la garder. lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il me sourit et reprit sa chansonnette. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne et lui caressa le dos. Des larmes perlaient le coin de ses yeux mais ne coulaient pas.

\- Je t'aime, mon fils ! Je suis fier de t'avoir. chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Billy émit un petit gargouillis, comme s'il avait compris ce que lui avait dit son père.

Je vis le commandant Marco par la fenêtre. Il regarda un petit moment avec un petit sourire puis alla frapper à la porte. Je lui ouvris et il entra.

\- Ca va, vous serez bien ici, oï ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

\- Thatch, nous allons devoir y aller, oï. déclara Marco.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester plus longtemps ? demandai-je, déçue.

\- Non, désolé Amanda. Nous devons faire un détour sur une île voisine pour un ravitaillement en médicaments, sur le retour, oï.

Je baissais la tête, triste.

\- Vous reviendrez me voir dès que vous aurez l'occasion, hein ?

\- Bien sûr, oï !

\- Je reviendrais vous voir le plus rapidement possible. promis Thatch avec un sourire sincère.

\- Vous allez tous me manquer ! dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Toi aussi, Amanda, oï !

\- Oh je crois qu'il s'est endormi ! informa Thatch, avec un sourire.

Je sortis des couvertures et préparais son nouveau berceau. Thatch l'embrassait plusieurs fois sur le haut du crâne et reniflait l'odeur de ses petits cheveux châtains clairs avant de le coucher dedans. Il le recouvrit de la couverture et se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque mots doux tout en lui caressant le ventre. En se relevant, il s'essuya le coin des yeux.

\- Je t'attends dehors, Thatch. Au revoir, Amanda, oï. salua le commandant Marco.

Je le pris dans mes bras, le surprenant.

\- Au revoir, Commandant ! dis-je alors qu'il répondit à mon étreinte.

Je me séparais de lui avec un sourire. Il sortit de la maisonnée avec un sourire triste. Thatch vint me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement. Nos langues se caressaient et se mêlaient avec amour. Puis il colla son front contre le mien et me regarda dans les yeux. Dans son regard, je voyais tout l'amour qu'il me portait.

\- Je t'aime ! chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Je t'aime, Thatch !

\- Occupe-toi bien de Billy. Je reviendrais vite, je te le promets ! Vous allez me manquer.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et me serra fortement contre lui, sa main dans mes cheveux. Je m'agrippais à m'en blanchir les doigts à sa chemise. Je respirais son odeur et la mémorisais.

\- N'oublies pas la photo. lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai !

Nous nous lachâmes à contre cœur. Il prit la photo et salua tendrement son fils. Je l'accompagnais dehors, laissant la porte ouverte.

Les au revoir étaient difficiles. Thatch me faisait encore du bras au loin. Je pleurais de chaudes larmes devant la maisonnée, agitant mon bras.

* * *

Un an et demi plus tard...

"14 Avril 15XX

Cher journal, Billy avait bien grandi. Il marchait de mieux en mieux et bafouillait dans son langage. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles ni de visite de Thatch ou de mes camarades pirates depuis que j'ai emménagé sur Sphinx. L'île était coupée du monde donc les journaux ne s'arrêtaient pas. J'espérais que tout allait bien et chaque nuit, je priais pour revoir Thatch en regardant la photo dans mon médaillon.

Ma vie ici s'était bien construite. J'avais aménagé un peu plus la maisonnette et l'avais garnie de fleur en tout genre. Pour vivre, je cultivais un potager dont je vendais les légumes aux autres villageois. Tout le monde était adorable et serviable. Nous nous entraidions tous mutuellement. "

Je rangeais mon journal en hauteur sur une étagère et sortit dehors pour m'occuper du potager. Billy faisait sa sieste de l'après-midi. Mon tablier en place, je m'activais à bêcher la terre pour planter de nouvelle pomme de terre. Il faisait bon à cette période de l'année. Je m'essuyais d'un revers de la main gantée, mon front en sueur. Le vent tiède fit virevolter mes cheveux roux qui étaient devenus très longs et une ombre dans le ciel attira mon attention. Je plissais les yeux et fondis en larmes quand je reconnus le commandant Marco sous sa forme mythique. Je lui fis de grands signes de bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose à quelques mètres de la maisonnée. Il était magnifique avec ses flammes bleues et dorées. Je courais vers lui lorsqu'il prit forme humaine et me jetais à son cou.

\- Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir, Commandant Marco ! m'exclamais-je en le serrant fort dans mes bras.

Il répondit timidement à mon étreinte.

\- Amanda, je suis content de te revoir aussi, oï...

Je le lâchais. J'avais senti dans sa voix de la joie imprégnée de tristesse. Il me regardait avec un sourire triste. Je fronçais des sourcils. A bien le regarder, il n'était pas en grande forme. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et les traits de son visage s'étaient creusés. Il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Commandant, que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je hésitante.

Il me regarda l'air grave. Des larmes perlaient le coin de ses yeux mais ne coulaient pas.

\- Amanda, je... Je suis désolé, oï !

Je le regardais, confuse. Je ne comprenais pas.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis ton départ... Je ne sais pas par où commencer, oï...

Je le laissais parler. Ca avait l'air très grave vu comment il avait du mal à parler. Il avala difficilement sa salive puis me regarda un moment.

\- Thatch... Ace et Père... sont morts !

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'un poids sur mon cœur. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement et ma respiration se coupa. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Je m'effondrais en poussant un hurlement à m'en briser la voix. J'hurlais toute la douleur de mon âme. Marco s'agenouilla et me prit dans ses bras. Mon monde et mes espoirs s'anihilaient en un instant. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Marco me dit quelque chose mais je n'écoutais pas. Thatch était mort ! Ace et Père également ! Billy n'avait plus de père et je n'avais plus d'amour.

Il me fallu un bon moment pour me calmer. Nous étions maintenant installés autours d'une table en bois dehors près du potager. Marco avait dû préparer du thé chaud car mon corps tremblait tellement qu'il m'était impossible de tenir la bouilloire. Il me raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sur le chemin du retour suivant mon départ, ils avaient fait une halte sur une île voisine pour des médicaments. Thatch y avait trouvé un fruit du démon : le fruit des ténèbres. De retour sur le Moby Dick, il avait été fier de le montrer à tout le monde. La même nuit, il s'est fait assassiné par un membre de la deuxième division, Marshall D. Teach, nommé Barbe Noire, pour son fruit du démon. Ace était parti traqué son assassin malgré les contre-indications de Père. Il avait retrouvé Teach et avait perdu. Il avait été livré à la Marine pour y être exécuté. Il y eu une guerre à Marineford pour le libéré. Malgré le nombre et la réussite de son jeune frère pour le libéré, Ace avait péri sous le poing de magma de l'Amiral Akainu. Père avait suivi Ace, peu après, en se faisant tué par Teach et son équipage. Après la guerre à Marineford, Marco avait enterré les corps de Ace et de Père près de Sphinx avec l'aide de l'Empereur Shanks le Roux. Il m'avait confiée qu'il n'avait pas osé venir me voir à l'époque. Je ne lui en avais pas tenu rigueur. Il y a peu de temps, Marco avec les flottes de Barbe Blanch et ses alliés avaient combattu Barbe noire et sa flotte dans une guerre que l'ont nommait la guerre des représailles. Ils avaient perdu et leurs territoires conquis par Teach. L'équipage avait été dissout.

Marco m'avait avouée qu'il restait maintenant sur l'île pour protéger l'héritage de père et prendre soin de celui de Thatch.

\- Vous avez énormément souffert. Cela a dû être horrible pour vous ! soufflais-je, les yeux humides et les joues rougies par mes larmes.

Il hocha lentement de la tête et s'essuya de la manche les perles d'eau aux coins de ses yeux. Je me levais et vins le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Restez autant que vous le souhaitez. Ma porte vous est toujours ouverte.

\- Merci, Amanda, oï... dit-il en répondant à mon étreinte.

* * *

" 22 juin 15XX

Cher journal, Marco était resté vivre à la maisonnée un moment avant d'emménager dans sa propre maisonnette. Il s'était occupé de Billy à la plus grande joie du petit. Quand Marco l'avait vu, il avait eu les larmes aux yeux de voir qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à Thatch. Le commandant était maintenant le médecin du village au grand bonheur des villageois et du mien. Il venait nous rendre visite tous les jours pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il m'avait rendue le collier de Thatch, le même que le mien, et les photos qu'il avait gardé. Je les avais exposés dans la chambre du petit et accroché le collier à son lit.

C'était l'anniversaire des 2 ans de Billy. Nous avions organisé une petite fête avec les villageois dans l'après-midi après la sieste de mon fils. Il avait été très gâté. Il eut des nouveaux jouets en bois, des vêtements et même un lit-bas pour enfant."

Mon journal en sûreté, j'aidais maintenant Marco à finir de ranger la vaisselle. Il était tard et Billy s'était endormi dans son nouveau lit.

\- Il grandit bien, oï ! chuchota Marco en le regardant dormir.

\- Oui... chuchotai-je également en arrivant près de lui.

\- Thatch serait fier de lui, oï !

Je hochais silencieusement de la tête, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Nous nous installâmes autours de la table pour discuter encore un peu et Marco sortit de sous la table une bouteille de rhum avec un sourire. Je ris faiblement de son audace.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas bu. La dernière fois, c'était...

Je perdis mon sourire et continuai.

-... C'était pour mon anniversaire avec Thatch et la quatrième division... D'ailleurs c'était cette nuit que Billy a été conçu !

Je ris sur la fin puis me stoppais le rouge aux joues ce qui fit rire Marco.

\- Alors on se l'ouvre, cette bouteille, oï ? s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur.

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire. Je sortis deux verres et Marco les remplissait généreusement.

Nous finîmes la bouteille en discutant et en riant du passé. C'était une agréable soirée. Mais Marco dû rentrer car le lendemain, il avait du travail. Je le raccompagnais à la porte. Nous nous saluâmes et il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je le regardais stupéfait par le doux contact de sa bouche sur la mienne et les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, oï ! s'excusa-t-il.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Cela ne fait que deux mois pour moi, Marco. C'est encore trop tôt ! soufflais-je en m'essuyant les yeux du doigt.

Il me caressa le dessus du crâne et rentra chez lui sans un mot.

* * *

Fin de ce O-S.

J'espère qu'il vous a plût. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chocapik.


End file.
